


Storm

by Mishaa



Series: Search and Kiss and Destroy [14]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know who he is anymore. The Saruhiko Fushimi that Misaki knew wouldn't have been tempted by the offer, he wouldn't even have considered the possibility of leaving his best friend behind, of stabbing him in the back, but that's what he did anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Bright white light flashes through his window making Misaki curl up in the sheets. He throws the blankets over him and pulls the pillow closer to him. He twists and turns but that's as far as comfort goes when you're lying alone in a bed too big.

So he gets up and with light feet that no one expected him to have, he slipped out his door and into the corridor, making sure he didn't wake anyone up. He tip toes down the stairs and past the kitchen, stopping at the threshold of the lounge behind the bar.

Saruhiko is lying on the couch with a blanket draped casually over him, wide awake at two in the morning and staring into his PDA. Just staring.

An old picture of them smiles down on him from the screen and he remembers the day that was taken, remembers the familiar feeling of wind blowing across the school roof, and the sound of the school bell ringing, telling him they'd successfully cut through all their afternoon classes.

He's brought back by a sniff by the door and sits up on instinct. The first thing he sees is Misaki's swollen eyes and red nose, and it's a godawful sight and he never wants to see it again if he could.

He sets his PDA down on the coffee table and maybe the exhaustion and the guilt finally took him, or maybe it's the dreadful expression on Misaki's face, but he all but jumps to Misaki's side and envelops him in a hug, heaving a long exhausted sigh.

"Im sorry," he whispers, and he whispers it again and again until the words lose their meaning. "I couldn't sleep. I feel horrible."

"You should be," Misaki says, his edict without weight.

"She really was just some random lady who started talking to me first."

"I know," he says, but he punches Saruhiko's gut lightly anyway. "But that's not the point. I don't need you of all people telling me I'm an idiot for feeling a little miffed about seeing you talking to Miss D-Cup back there. I already have Bandou and Kamamoto calling me stupid everyday."

Saruhiko keeps his tongue in check and doesn't mention how misguided that sounded as opposed to him being the only one allowed to call him that. He makes a mental note to talk to Bandou and Kamamoto about that, but for now, he buries himself in the warmth Misaki radiated and whispers more apologies.

Later when he's lying in bed with Misaki practically lying over him, Misaki asks, "What did she even want anyway?"

He replays Awashima's propostion to join Scepter4 for the nth time that night and sighs.

"Nothing. She mistook me for someone else," he replies, and finds comfort in how that wasn't entirely false. She asked for Saruhiko Fushimi, and the Saruhiko Fushimi Misaki knew wouldn't have been tempted by the offer, he wouldn't even have considered the possibility of leaving his best friend behind, of stabbing him in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon who wanted:
> 
> Imagine your OTP waking up after having a fight the night before. Person A slept on the couch and [Person B, red eyed and exhausted,] tip toes [down]stairs to find Person [A]. They share a moment of desperate eye contact before Person A walks over to [Person B] and puts their arms tightly around the other, both saying how sorry they are.


End file.
